Merchants may offer ordering services over voice connections with telecommunication devices, such as landline telephones, mobile phones over radio transmissions with a cellular network, and Voice over IP (VoIP) or other types of voice communications using Internet protocol networks. These systems may allow users to communicate with a merchant, merchant employee, and/or automated merchant device at the merchant endpoint from a user endpoint, such as a telephone, mobile smart phone, computer/tablet, etc. When establishing orders with merchants, users may be required to provide payment for items. For example, payment may be provided by a payment provider, which may utilize a payment account and/or financial instrument of the user to securely provide payment to the merchant. In order to utilize the payment account, the user may be required to authenticate their identity with the payment provider. In other embodiments, the user may be required to authenticate their identity with another service provider. However, if authentication credentials for the payment account are provided to the merchant, the user may incur increased time spent while establishing an order and risk of potential fraud. While the user may authenticate online or during delivery, such mechanisms increase work and friction during the transaction. Additionally, the merchant may wish for upfront authentication and/or payment from the user to prevent the risk of default by the user.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.